Drunk in Love
by LostGirlz
Summary: Set a few months after the drama of the Wanderer. Bo is back in her right mind. Too bad Lauren doesn't care. Tired of Bo and her shit Lauren has managed to keep a strict NO BO ZONE until she has a major relapse. Smut ensues.
1. Chapter 1

A/N…_Ok let me say that this is a one shot. Also while I'm not drunk I'm not really sober either. Also that this is all POKIEPUP'S fault. I was supposed to be chilling tonight. But she is going to update so I owe her a one shot of __**Doccubus smut**__. Also. I wrote this entirely buzzed and listening to Drunk in Love by Beyonce' on repeat. Ha! Did I mention this was smut. So…don't read it. You r offended. And I'm officially a lil drunk now that is over. OK…_

Pairing": Bo/Lauren

Summary: The wander crap is over, Reiner is dead and gone. Bo has made amends with everyone accept Lauren, who is having none of her bullshit. The doctor has declared a No Bo Zone until she has a relapse!

** Drunk in Love**

The club was banging! Bo stood at the balcony on the second floor of Vex's new club, Temptation. It'd been a few months since the drama of Reiner had went down. The succubus did everything to make amends with her friends and family after the thrall of that man had been broken.

The brunette downed her shot of Patron. Not that it had helped any in the matter with Lauren. Everyone else had been too happy to forgive her and let her back in except the doctor. She'd told Bo she's was done being pushed to the side. Though happy the Succubus was freed, the blond wanted no part of the "triangle of fuckery" as she put it.

Bo grabbed the glass of Vodka Tamsin had in her hand as she approached. The blond frowned at her friend. "Dude, really?"

"What?" Bo slurred a bit. She made short work of the shot.

"How hammered do you intend to get. I thought you were here to get a snack remember?" Tamsin rolled her eyes, leaning over the rail to scan the throngs of people grinding, all over each other. "Since you've turned down wolf boy and myself" she ground out turning to fix the brunette with a hard stare. "Your loss by the way."

Bo smirked ignoring the Valkyrie. "I'm up shits' creek as it is, Tams." The last thing she wanted was to antagonize Lauren.

"You're pussy whipped." Tamsin said flatly, spotting Lauren grinding on a tall red head on the dance floor. The doctor was clearly wasted but it looked good on her. She wore a so short it should be illegal black mini skirt and pale green silk blouse that showed off her tone arms. Her legs literally went on for days in those black four inch fuck me heels.

"I am not." Bo mumbled as her eyes fell back on the figure of Lauren rolling her hips side to side. "Are you fucking kidding me!" Bo ground out.

Tamsin chuckled to herself, a smug ass grin on her face as Dyson appeared behind Lauren and began to rock with her. "Looks like everyone can get it but you!"

Bo glared down at the threesome. There were people all over the place. But her eyes were trained on Lauren and her suitors. "If he fucks her I'll rip his balls off' She spat, eyes flashing blue. "Fucking wonder twins! She'd rather hang out with HIM than me!"

*********************************69*****************************

Lauren was tired of being shit on. She was tired of Bo and her drama. She was tired of being picked last. The bullshit with Reiner had been the last straw! It had been a few months since everything went down and all she wanted was to lose herself in something that wasn't Bo fucking Dennis!

Thankfully Evony had more than indulged her, in every way. She made sure Bo knew that too. She smirked as she reached over and pulled the hot red head against her and kissed her deeply, tongue pushing into the Fae's mouth_. Mhhh… that was better. __**Somebody who wanted her. HER**_

Lauren pulled back, her head dizzy from more drinks than she could remember having. She'd come here for release. And she was determined to get it. Vex had a place in the back and she planned on fucking someone tonight. That was non negotiable.

Luckily, the red head fae had found her about ten drinks ago at the bar. Her eyes were greener than grass, lips like blood and a ass that could bounce quarters. The jeans she wore looked painted on, and Lauren would know since her hands were presently on said ass in a vice grip.

She wasn't surprised to feel Bo's eyes on her. Rolling her eyes she tilted her head back as she felt a male's hands grip her hips and pull her against his body. Dyson. She knew he was here keeping an eye on her. And honestly she didn't care at this point. Hell! Isn't this what Bo wanted.

**BOTH OF THEM. **

Bitch….as if that would ever happen. Lauren felt like the devil tonight. She was ready to tease the Succubus. Bo wanted her threesome, she could have it…at least a little.

Beyonce's new song came on and Lauren felt possessed. She could feel Bo watching her. No matter how angry she was with the brunette she could always feel her. But tonight was going to be different.

** I've been drinking, I've been drinking**

Bo was going to feel her. Feel her anger, her arousal, and her need.

Lauren turned in the red head's arms to face Dyson who shook his head slightly knowing Bo was here. Lauren cocked an eye brow, as if to say, who gives a shit.

** I get filthy when that liquor get into me**

She took his hands and put it on her ass and gripped him by his shirt pulling him to the most heated kiss he'd had in a while.

** I've been thinking, I've been thinking**

The wolf growled as his arousal was pressed against her belly.

Lauren smirked to herself as her tongue fought with his.

_She still had it._

**Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?**  
><strong> I want you, Right now<strong>

** ***************************69****************************

_"_Oh shit" Tamsin grinned. "Score one for the wolf!" she laughed turning to the Succubus's eyes blazing. "Oh shit" she mumbled as the brunette pushed away from the balcony and began forcibly pushing people out the way. Her mind set on stopping whatever was happening on that dance floor.

** Drunk in Love**

Bo had enough! Ok she fucked up. A LOT. But this was bullshit. Lauren didn't even like men! She'd eat Kenzi's favorite pair of boots if the blond didn't know she was watching her all night.

She pushed pass couples nearly having sex all over the place as the bumped and grinded to the baseline. Beyonce's melodic notes filling the club, the sexual energy was crackling and Bo was more than horny, she was angry.

** Cigars on ice, cigars on ice**

** Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill**

Lauren was hers!

Fuck Dyson and anyone trying to get between that.

She only just made it to the dance floor when she spotted Lauren pushing away from Dyson with a decidedly satisfied smirk on her face.

Flashing lights, flashing lights  
>You got me faded, faded, faded<p>

The blond devil turned and pinned her with a salaciously triumphant smirk and disappeared into the crowd.

**Baby, I want you,**

** Right now**

"oh hell NO!" Bo muttered.

**Can't keep your eyes off my fatty**

** I want you, right now**  
><strong> Drunk in love,<strong>

** ALL NIGHT**

Lauren could feel Bo's anger heightening the energy in the club. She knew that feeling. Bo usually lost control when this happened. But the blond didn't care. Fuck her. She was the one losing control tonight. And Bo could just stand there and watch what she turned her back on for Dyson, for Tamsin, for mutherfucking Reiner!

** We be all night,**

** in love,**

** *********************69**********************

Lauren pulled back from her kiss and pushed Dyson away. The wolf looked stunned into a daze. Clearly unsure of what to do, follow his sound mind or his wolf that clearly wanted to fuck her on the dance floor.

_That's right Wolf boy, now you know why she always came back._

Lauren turned in time to see Bo just pushing through the crowd. She gave her one of her most sexy and devilish looks before turning and losing herself in the crowd.

_You want it? Come get it._

Bo was hot on Lauren's trail as she made her way through a maze of darkened hallways. The bass of the music thrumming loudly in the pit of her stomach as she followed Lauren down the hallway. **Fuck this**! "Lauren!" she shouted.

Bo sprinted as well as she could half drunk grabbing the blond by the wrist and yanking her around into her body. She slammed the doctor up against the wall, pressing her body into hers, personal space be fucked. Suddenly all things stopped and pounding of the music seemed to cease.

"What!" Lauren yelled back.

"How long are you going to punish me?" Bo hissed, puffs of air hitting the blonds face.

"For as long as it makes me feel better!" Lauren said defiantly, trying to push off the wall but blocked by Bo's body. Which just feeling it against her had her more than hot and bother. Truth be told she was getting off on having Bo watch her on the dance floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bo growled her lips mere inches from Lauren's

Lauren laughed her head lolling back against the wall. She focused her honey brown eyes on the brunette. "What. I. Want." She pushed Bo's shoulders which did nothing to move her in the slightest.

"And you want Dyson!" Bo nearly spat with disgust.

"He's good enough for you. "Lauren laughed harshly, she was suddenly sobering up but still didn't give a shit. "Why not? At this I prefer his company to yours"

" Is that so? " Bo eyes flashed. Her hands gripped Lauren's hips, and pulled the woman into a sloppy kiss. Lauren responded immediately.

Lauren's hand immediately went into dark hair viciously scraping the scalp with her nails. Bo growled biting down on Lauren's bottom lip drawing blood. The coppery taste turned her on as Lauren ground down on her leg which was suddenly between her legs. Suddenly the music was back blaring in their ears again.

**We woke up in the kitchen saying**  
><strong> "How the hell did this shit happen?", oh baby<strong>  
><strong> Drunk in love, we be all night<strong>

"You're mine." Bo mumbled, though it was barely heard through the blaring music echoing down the halls.

"Thought no one owned me?" Lauren said sarcastically pulling back from the kiss, yanking brown hair.

Bo's eyes narrowed. She lifted and Lauren's legs wrapped around her waist, arms clutching her shoulders as they kissed wetly. Lauren barely heard a door being kicked in. She barely felt her back slammed against a wall.

**Last thing I remember is our**  
><strong> Beautiful bodies grinding off in that club<strong>  
><strong> Drunk in love<strong>

Completely felt her mini skirt yanked down and off. Lauren growled when she felt hands forcibly pushing her legs open and a wet tongue gliding up over heated thighs.

"Fuck!" She swore when that tongue buried itself inside her. Her hips rolled over and over as she swore under the blaring of bass.

** We be all night,**

Bo growled as she felt her tongue come in contact with wet swollen need. Lauren was wet. So wet and it was making her wetter by the second. She barely gave the woman time to cum before she was being yanked up roughly and kissed.

** I've been drinking, I've been drinking**  
><strong> I get filthy when that liquor get into me<strong>

Lauren gripped her black shirt and yanked the zipper down revealing her favorite little black bra. Lauren's eyes were blazing with desire and Bo nearly came from it. _And blond actually thought she wasn't hers. Yea, keep telling yourself that hun._Bo thought to herself.

**I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
>Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?<br>I want you**

** Right now**

Lauren had the brunette topless and braless in a matter of moments. She pushed her back into a desk of some kind. They kissed frantically as they yanked each other's remaining clothing off. Pants, shirts it all went flying to parts unknown, since the room was dark barely lit by the strobeing lights that were flitting through blinds by a window.

They were in a room near the d.j. Bo realized. The blinders were near closed but she could just make out the lights hitting the crowd on the floor. Bo attention was drawn back to Lauren as she felt her hot mouth on her nipple sucking harshly.

"YES!" She hissed, hands gripping the sides of Lauren's head. She hopped on the desk spreading her legs. She wasn't disappointed, slender fingers filled her instantly in a harsh pounding that matched the beat of the music.

** Never tired, never tired**  
><strong> I been sippin', that's the only thing<strong>  
><strong> That's keeping me on fire,<strong>

** on fire**

Bo yanked Lauren against her, her legs wrapping around Lauren's waist and began to kiss her. Bo pulled back gasping. "Get on top of me. I want you on top."

Lauren was in a blissed out daze. She had no idea what she meant.

Lauren smirked. Bo climbed on the desk lying down on her back legs spread wide.

Lauren gazed at the naked body of her lover with dazzlingly neon flashes across it from the lights flicker through the blinds. Bo smiled wickedly at the Lauren. She bit her bottom lip in that way that drove Lauren mad.

"Climb on my face doctor. Or do you need instructions for that too?" she challenged. "And make sure you face my pussy. I want you to see how wet I am for you."

**Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire**  
><strong> I've been drinking, watermelon<strong>

Lauren could only nod and do as took but a moment to mount the Succubus before she was rolling her eyes back in her head. Bo's hands were holding her hips steady as she completely devoured her doctor.

** I want your body right here, I want you, right now**  
><strong> Can't keep your eyes off my fatty<strong>  
><strong> I want you<strong>

"Oh shit…Fuck..Fuck fuck" Lauren moaned her hips immediately began to ride Bo's tongue. Bo rose her knees up so Lauren could grip them as she rode her. She was careful to keep her legs spread so the doctor could see how wet she was for her. Lauren slightly leaned forward gripping Bo's knees.

** We be all Night**

She couldn't think straight. Her body was on fire and Bo was doing her best impression of centuries old Succubus who knew how to please a woman. She slipped her fingers down between Bo's legs and began to rub her clit. It was so swollen and wet Lauren almost came.

** In Love**

Bo growled feeling Lauren's fingers stroking her and then entering her, fucking her hard and fast in perfect rhythm. She knew she wouldn't last.

She was full of alcohol and desire and frustrations of being denied for so long. But so was Lauren. After all that was what tonight little display had been about. Lauren's anger and frustration at her along with her desire.

Bo added her own fingers and silently patted herself on the back as Lauren lost control and began to completely bounce on her face. She knew if anyone came in right now they wouldn't even be able to see her face as it was lost between Lauren's ass and pussy. And she did not care one bit.

** I've been drinking, I've been drinking**

She loved when Lauren let go and more than anything she wanted her to let go with her and not someone else.

** I get filthy when that liquor get into me**

Lauren felt her body tensing up. She reluctantly pulled her fingers from Bo's hot core and pushed the brunette's legs apart leaning forward to drape her body over Bo's lower half. The brunette got the idea and relaxed her hold around Lauren's waist with her free hand allowing the blond to spread her body out over hers.

** I've been thinking, I've been thinking**

She always did love 69's the best.

Her eyes fell close as Lauren's mouth sucked her greedily.

** Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?**  
><strong> I want you<strong>

** Right now**

** **************Later**************

"Are you shitting me?" Vex frowned as he stood in the door. The party was over and the place was closing up. His eyes fell upon Bo and Lauren stark naked wrapped in each other's arms.

"So much for the no Bo Zone" Dyson said somewhat disappointedly.

"You really didn't think you were getting any of that did you?" Vex laughed pulling the door shut.

THE END

Fin.


	2. after the moaning

**Drunk in Love**

Lauren lay on her back in her bed staring at the ceiling. A thick, soft down comforter wrapped around her waist. It really did suck to be her. She sighed heavily pressing her fingers to her forehead. Her stomach rumbled and she turned on her side in the fetal position.

"I see you're in the same position that I left you in." Evony said dismissively as she strode into the large room. " A tad bit dramatic don't you think?" She said placing a brown paper bag on the small end table near the bed.

The Morrigan looked down disapprovingly. "Oh come on!" she groaned. "I for one think this is a blessed event." She chuckled darkly.

"You would" Lauren said flatly hand clutching her stomach. She buried her face into her plush pillow.

"Doctor Lewis how long do you think you can hide out in your apartment, not working and using my security to keep a certain Succubus at bay?" she in an amused voice.

"I can work from home." Lauren turned on her back and pouted. Evony took a seat on the bonded leather chaise near the window crossing her legs delicately.

"Right" she muttered annoyed.

Lauren finally noticed the paper bag on her end table. "Breakfast in bed now?" she smiled.

"More like liquid courage at noon. You've hibernated enough!" Evony clapped her hands together standing. "Tell her or I will have her summoned to my office and take much joy in doing it myself." She said gleefully as she strode to the bedroom door.

Lauren frowned which came off more as a petculant pout. "I knew you were evil."

"Evil would be locking you up in a dungeon until you gave birth!" The Morrigan said flippantly.

It took her about two months to get over the denial and take the test. Actually it only after she had vomited on Evony's new boots that she'd been ordered to take the test or hit the dungeons. The woman had not been happy, also Lauren had been sick for weeks and looking like death warmed over.

Of course she told Evony, the was no point in lying. At this point the Morrigan was only protection in the world.

"And why aren't I in said dungeon again?" Lauren said she reached into the bag and pulled out a steaming cup of coffee. She held it between her hands inhaling the rich aroma. "mhhh." She sighed happily.

"Are you kidding me. This is best news I've had in nearly a century. Well, almost as good as when I had Vex locked up in my dungeons a few years ago." She said lost in the memory. Her dark coffee eyes landed on the disheveled blond. Clearly she was going to have to spell it out to the woman.

"For a genius you can be slow at times my dear." She said. "I've been looking for a way to get at the Succu-slut for years. Now I have your unborn brat and the woman of her dreams willingly in my care. Ha!"

"Mmmhh" Lauren nodded as she sipped her coffee. "And should I be worried about your intentions towards me and mine?"

"I think we both know if I were a threat to you and 'yours' she waved her hand over the general area of Lauren's body. "You'd know it well before now. No! You are perfectly safe. You're the best at what you do and I want you to stay put! So just don't step on my toes doctor and our relationship will be just fine." Evony winked at her as she stepped out the door.

"Thanks" Lauren muttered. It wasn't like she had to many options at this point. Closing her eyes she leaned against the head board of her bed. How could one night of raunchy, admittedly a night of debauchery, but still how could one night of drunken sex lead to a baby!

"FUCK!" Lauren spat. She felt a flurry of activity in her stomach. Nearly wasting the hot coffee all over herself she quickly placed it on the table, hand dipping under thick covers to rest on her belly. "Sorry baby" she apologized.

She leaned back again and spoke. It wasn't like she could really talk to anyone about this but her baby. "Mommy is just really really frustrated." She sighed rubbing the small swell of her stomach. She could feel it getting hard already.

"Your mama is the most immature, self absorbed person I know" Lauren sighed. "She just doesn't think about how things affect anyone but her. The two of us just can't seem to get it right" Lauren said rubbing her tummy.

She pushed out the bed and padded across the wood floor to look at her reflection in the mirror. Wincing she doubled over, hand reaching out to steady herself against the dresser. This kid was growing. Fast. Evony was right. She had to tell Bo.

**The was no way around it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How long are we going to stay in mourning?" Kenzi asked sidling next to Bo at the bar. It was late evening at the Dahl and everyone was there. Dyson and Tamsin were playing pool. Hale was engaging Trick about something or the other at the booth in the corner. The gang was all here. Almost.

"Mourning?" Bo asked innocently as she stirred the cocktail straw in her glass.

"You've acted like someone died since that night of mind blowing desk sex at Vex's place a few months ago' she teased, nudging her friend with her shoulder.

Bo smiled at the memory.

Oh man Lauren was a wildcat that night. All righteous indignation and lust, and she tasted so good. Kenzi watched as her friends' eyes blazed blue and her cheeks tinged with pink. Great. Flashbacks.

"Kenz, that was the best-"

"Sex you've had human or Fae. Yea I heard all about remember." Kenzi shook her head free of that memory.

Bo bit her bottom lip a smirk plastered on her face. She'd been living off the memory of Lauren riding her face in the darken office for weeks.

"BO!" Kenzi shouted clapping her hands in front the succubus.

"huh?" she blinked a few times.

"Look at your glass?" her friend smirked looking down.

The Succubus glanced down realizing that her hand was wet and something sticking in her hand. "Shit!" she said reaching for a napkin.

"Hey! That was a limited edition!" Trick called over.

" Sorry" Bo said weakly, she sighed giving Kenzi her best puppy dog look.

"She still not answering your calls, texts attempts at romance?" Kenzi asked

"I even sent her a limited edition copy of some Einstien book! Nothing Kenz!" Bo huffed.

"Damn, appealing to her inner geek isn't working. Bo I think you might have to just let her go for now." Kenzi said seriously, cool blue eyes steady.

The succubus physically felt as if she were gut punched. "Let her go?" she shook her head defiantly. "I always let her go Kenzi. That's why I'm here in the place now. Because I always chose someone or something else." Bo sighed heavily and put her head in her hands muttering. "No wonder she doesn't have in faith in us."

"Babe come on!" Kenzi wrapped her arm over her friends shoulder. "Look, if you say Lauren is the one, who am I to tell you to quit her. But you're gonna have to think of something better than hot sex in a club and I'm so sorry baby as a apology for four years of what the fuck!" Kenzi smiled as the door to the Dal opened. "And you can start right now. Here she is. The ground hog has come out"

Bo's head snapped up. Lauren.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lauren sat in her BMW X5 contemplating when she became such a chicken shit. She'd been sitting outside the Dal in the parking lot for the last fifteen minutes. Her fingers played against the steering wheel as the radio played.

She checked herself in the mirror once more. Her hair was as usual, flawless but her face was pale and eyes a bit sunken. "Thank you pregnancy changes" she muttered under her breath. "Not that Bo would notice anything that didn't have a dick at this point. Dyson, Rainer, hell! For all she knew Tamsin was packing too" the blond thought mean spiritedly. Her emotions were all over the place. One moment she hated Bo the next she hated Bo for not fighting hard enough.

_Ok ladies get your drink on its Beyonce's new hits. Drunk in love._

_**I've been drinking, I've been drinking.**_

"OH HELL NO!" Lauren yelped flicking the station. "You're the reason I'm in this mess as it is!" she flopped back in her seat. "FUCK!" she swore. She stared at the doors of the Dahl. "Stop acting like Pussy Lewis" she muttered to herself as she pushed opened her door and slammed it shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bo stood abruptly. "Hey" she said softly eyes only for Lauren. "I've been calling" she said gently.

Lauren nodded her head in the shy way she had about herself before answering. "I know you have. I'm…I'm here" she said.

"Can we..can we talk?" Bo asked unsuredly. "I would really like us to just..Just talk this time"

Kenzi snorted her drink an swore as it burned her nostrils

"Serves you right" Bo mumbled under her breath as Lauren blushed, averting her eyes.

"Come on" Bo took Lauren's hand tentatively and led her to the back.

Lauren allowed her because at this point she wasn't sure how to approach the situation. Also because she wanted to hear what the Succubus had to say. It's been months since her Destiny bit it.

Bo leaned against Tricks desk watching as Lauren casually ran her fingers over the dusty shelves of Tricks library shelf. It was the first time she'd laid eyes on the doctor in so long. Her eyes narrowed a bit. Lauren's aura was a blazing rainbow and it all seemed to be emitting from her..Bo's head cocked to the side. She closed her eyes.

"Bo!" Lauren snapped. The brunette's eyes flew open. "I said what did you want to say." Lauren raked her fingers through her hair trying to keep her temper in check.

Bo shook her head. Lauren was burning brightly. "I..I well.  
>'<p>

Lauren rolled her eyes impatiently.

"I wanted to say. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm an ass. I know this." Bo approached the woman like she was a cornered animal, trying not to startle her away. She held her hands up in supplication. "The thing that went down with Rainer.' She watched as Lauren's eyes darkened and her arms wrapped around her waist almost protectively. "If wasn't for you bringing me back from the edge after the Una Mens thing.

Lauren nodded silently. She hated thinking about that time. Thinking about how Bo so impulsively and stupidly put her trust in a complete stranger and did his bidding. "But. You're back" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you're not" Bo said sadly. "Have lost you for good?" she asked.

Lauren could barely bring herself to look her in the eyes. She hated when Bo gave her that sad eyed puppy dog look. She just knew this baby was going to be pinning her with that look in a few years.

Shit. Baby. Right…she was here for a reason.

"Honestly Bo." The doctor cleared her voice, wringing her hands. "I have no idea where I stand with you. I never have and I probably never will" she said sadly.

"Don't say that" Bo said turning away. She hated when Lauren said things like this. Like she didn't know what she meant to her.

"Its true. Its' always going to be somebody new. Someone better. Someone who can be what you need…everything I'm not" lauren said her voice trembling, damn hormones.

Bo strode across the distance between them. She took Lauren's hands into hers. "Don't! Don't say there is someone better. There's no one better Lauren…You are everything. My everything" she clarified placing her hand on Lauren's cheek. "I'm the one that messed up. I cause so much hurt and pain" she whispered.

"Bo don't" Lauren said placing her hands on the Succubus shoulders.

"I don't want you to be someone else I keep hurting" Bo swallowed looking into Lauren's eyes. "If I was half the person I should be I would walk away. I'd let you walk away. God knows I'm no good Lauren. At least not for you." She sniffed looking away.

"Don't you talk about yourself like that." Lauren said fiercely. She cupped Bo's face in her hand. She had the same look she had when Kyles sister showed up a few years ago. "You are irresponsible, and self absorbed and so fucking frustrating and lord knows you're indecisive" Lauren rambled.

Bo smiled weakly, "Nice pep talk doctor, you're so good for my esteem."

"But." Lauren interrupted with a small smile. She took a deep breath, swallowing hard. "But you are the mother of my child. So get your shit together" she ordered as she waited for her words to sink into the brunette's head.

Bo blinked at her. Her smile fading.

She opened and closed her mouth.

Lauren bit her bottom lip nervously.

Bo stepped away from Lauren pinning her with a look of fear and terror and confusion. "You…a child…Like…baby?

"Yes Bo. Baby, infant, fetus. Your fetus growing at a rapid rate inside of me right now, don't tell me you didn't notice my aura. It must be different. My blood work is off the charts." Lauren said clinically.

Bo's hand flew to cover her mouth.

" You are telling me that you are pregnant." She spelled out as she sat down hard on a nearby chair.

Lauren rolled her eyes upward and sighed. "Yes Bo, I am telling you that somehow during all that hot, sweaty, liquer induced sex we had , You got me pregnant.'

Bo looked up mouth agape, eyes wide. She shook her head. "It was the reverse call girl on my face right? I fucking knew that position was too good to come without repercussions!"

'Bo!" Lauren sighed exasperatedly. "It was the fucking chi you took and gave back and took and gave back during round 4, 5 and 6!" Lauren threw her hands up. "Oh for god sakes. Does it matter. I'm pregnant. Congratulations. You haven't lost me!" Lauren stalked past the thunderstruck woman.

"Wait! What? I haven't?" Bo looked up quickly.

Lauren stopped at the door a smile smile on her face. " Bo we both know even before all this you were never going to stop hounding me. And now that the kid is on the proverbial table I'll never be rid of you. Am I right?" Lauren smirked.

"Damn right!" Bo said defiantly. Her looked said don't even think about it.

"Exactly, but THIS changes nothing! If you want me back you're going to have to EARN me. Earn us both!" Lauren said chin held high, her hands protectively on her stomach.

Bo smiled. She actually had a chance. It was slim but it was there. Lauren was going to give her chance. She didn't have too much pride to take it either even though she was only getting it because she knocked the woman up.

Score one for the Succubus!

"Could you please wipe that satisfied smirk off your face." Lauren scowled trying not give in and smile. "You're on thin Ice" she pointed back at her.

"I know. I know. I'll be better. I'll do better Lauren. I love you. That hasn't changed. It was true before I got you with my baby' Bo grinned.

"Now you have your chance to prove it. But we still have issues Bo. Issues I want to have worked out before the peanut arrives." Lauren said resolutely.

"That means you will have to spin time with me Doctor." Bo got up crossing the room. She pulled Lauren into her arms. "Stop refusing my calls and using Bruce as your personal guard dog at the penthouse" Bo smirked.

"I know" Lauren mumbled.

"You love me?" Bo smiled kissing Lauren's neck softly.

"Oh fuck" Lauren sighed. "This is how we ended up in this mess."

"It's a beautiful mess though" Bo said softly laying a soft kiss on Laurens lips. "You love me?"

"Yes Bo I love you" Lauren said eyes narrowing. "You're still in the dog house."

"Yes Ma'am." Bo grinned holding her tight.

"I have to go. I'm tired and I'm hungry."

"I'll come with you. I"ll cook!" Bo offered.

"I want to make it too the next trimester hun" Lauren laughed pushing her away. "Call me later." She said softly. "And keep this a secret! "

Bo gave her a "really' look.

"Ok fine don't' tell anyone outside of Kenzi and Trick.

"Ok" Bo smiled.

Bo sat down in the chair her mind a daze. She was going to be mother. HOLY SHIT. Lauren was having her baby! She couldn't keep fucking up.

She had one last shot. She had to make it count.


	3. Take me back to the Start

**A/N so I know you all have wanted something for Switch. I haven't worked on it yet because I am in the middle of a certification program and it will take till the summer basically. So for what I want to do with the story I need the time to dedicate to it. Writing these lil dribble when I can are just to keep my skills honed and for me not to loose interest. And because I owe Pokiepup! This one is just a short look into Lauren's mindset. Everything is post ReinBo!**

**Chapter 3**

Lauren stood in the mirror looking at her profile. This was really happening. She was really having Bo's baby. Lauren hands spanned her growing belly. It was hardly a secret anymore though she knew Dyson didn't know about it. He'd been away on Light Fae business for the last month. The blond sighed padding over to the chaise by the window of her master bedroom.

Things with Bo were ok. But it didn't feel natural. And Lauren honestly didn't know if it ever would. Bo was attentive and loving and every bit the excited mother to be. She was at the penthouse almost every day except when Lauren flat out refused to spend time together. The doctor needed a breather every once and while.

Things were going well, it was just the undercurrent of all that had happened between them that lingered. Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course she wanted to just run happily into Bo's arms and forget the past. But she couldn't'.

** It hurt.**

**Bo had hurt her.**

And though she was sure she would eventually forgive her. She wasn't quite sure she could ever trust her again. It had been too many disappointments with Bo. Too many times she'd been left for yet another potential suitor. Now all Lauren wanted to think about was the baby. It was the only real tangible thing she could hold on to.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Evony said quietly as she stood in the doorway.

Lauren startled, rolled her eyes upward. Her smile was genuine and light. "You startled me."

"You should lock your door" Evony smiled.

"What for? I have Bruce permanently perched on my couch." Lauren chuckled.

"It's either Succubaby duty or back to being a human table." Evony's eyes narrowed.

"You promised to be nice." Lauren reminded as she turned to stare out at the skyline.

"Nice is not in my nature or vocabulary. Stop stalling. What's wrong" Evony pressed as she approached the bed and stopped abruptly. " You haven't been …." She pointed down.

"No we haven't. " Lauren shook her head with a dry chuckle.

"Why are you sitting there like someone kicked your pussy….cat." she winked.

"Just stuff." Lauren said softly.

"Succubitch Stuff?" Evony folded her hands in her lap.

**Lauren nodded quietly**.

"What did she do now, knock up the Valkyrie? Or was it back to the wolf. Or maybe raise her troublesome lover from the dead." Evony ticked off all the possibilities making Lauren frown. She laughed at the blond. "The man's been dead for the last 6 months doctor. You really do hold a grudge." She said clearly impressed.

"She chose him over us." Lauren said flatly.

"Over **YOU**." Evony rightly pointed out. She knew exactly what was pissing the blond off.

"Over me." Lauren swallowed the hurt building down in her chest. "Someone she barely knew. She just up and chose him. How long before she chooses something or someone else over me and the baby?' Lauren asked more to herself.

"That is a risk when you are taking when dealing with someone like her and her track record." Evony pointed out. "Not thinking with the little head between your legs I see. I'm impressed."

Lauren pushed out the chair. "It wasn't all sex between us. It was more. We were more." Lauren defended.

"You thought you were more." Evony interrupted. "But how much more can you really mean to a succubus. It's not her nature to settle Lauren. You're a doctor and an intelligent woman. You know this. It's what is keeping you up at night am I right?"

Lauren leaned against the wall, head bowed.

"I'm sorry." Evony said quietly and Lauren could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"It's ok. You're right." Lauren sniffed and then laughed because she really didn't want to cry. "But I love her." She whispered.

"You're intoxicated with her. It's all over you. She's in your system" Evony said sadly.

"Intoxicated?"

"Drunk." Evony smirked. "You're so drunk in love.'

Lauren nodded her head. "Mmmm"

Evony stood finally, her heels clip clopping across the hard wood floor. She stood in front of Lauren. Her hands gently cupped the blonds face. They stared into each other's eyes, the moment heavy. The brunette leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on the doctors' forehead. "If she hurts you" she paused her voice low and thick with emotion she rarely showed. "I will take you away from here where she will never find you and keep you for myself."

Lauren smiled weakly, her eyes intense. "If she hurts me again, I'll go willingly." She said and her heart seemed to hammer a bit harder against her chest.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Evony smiled satisfied. She kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. "Bruce get your ass up! I'm not paying you to watch reruns on the Romance channel!" Evony bellowed down the stairs.

Lauren smiled to herself.

If people only knew how much more there was to the Morrigan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Dahl**

Bo sat sipping her drink. She sighed deeply glancing at her phone again. Nothing from Lauren yet today, and it was driving her nuts. It was two steps forward and two steps back. All she wanted was to fix things, for things to go back to the start.

Lauren was hesitant. Of course she couldn't blame her. She really couldn't. It still hurt though.

Truth be told everyone was skittish around her. Her family seemed not to know what to do with her now. She'd turned her back on them and they'd gotten stronger and closer without her. Kenzi and Lauren were tight now; HELL, Dyson and Lauren were the epitome of a bromance. Even Tamsin and Kenzi were like mother and child. Though Bo was sure there something going on with Tamsin and Dyson, even if no one talked about it.

Either way she felt somewhat left out. Tamsin was still in her corner but sometimes it felt like she was secretly hoping for a chance at something more. Something Bo was not going to encourage anymore than she had in the past. She wanted to focus on proving to Lauren she could be emotionally faithful.

That was the real problem between. Lauren was keeping her at arms length, her emotions in check. The last time Bo had seen the real blunt force of the blonds' anger and hurt had been the night they'd conceived. Lauren was a wild angry, hurt animal that night. And she took out her frustrations on the Succubus in the only way a Succubus could really understand, sex.

But Bo wanted to get past the anger and hurt. She wanted those sweet afterglow kisses they used to have. She wanted deep longing looks while they made love. She wanted to make love. Lauren was the only person she'd ever made love to and she longed for that again.

"Hey there" Dyson's voice was gruff. He reached for the bottle of Buckthorn and poured himself a drink.

"You're back" Bo smiled genuinely.

"Yea, just had things to take care of."

"How are you Wolfie" Bo smiled nudging him.

"Not as good as you I hear. Congratulations I guess." He said but there was no malice in his voice.

"Kenzi?" Bo surmised.

"Yup. Kenzi." Dyson smiled. "So…now what?" he tossed back the rich liquor.

"Now I have a baby. I become a parent." Bo said.

Dyson's brow creased and placed the shot glass down. "I meant what are you intentions with Lauren now?"

Bo was taken aback. She felt her Succubus rile up. Taking a deep breath and breathing through her nose she narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean and when did you become Lauren's guardian?"

"Since you were off banging Reiner and left all of us hanging for new dick." Dyson growled lowly.

"And so we're back to your ego." Bo hissed lowly.

"No"

"Yes." She accused. "You don't give a shit about Lauren, you're just mad I didn't choose you."

He turned in his seat keeping things subtle.

"You're the one that didn't give a shit about anyone. You don't know how I feel about Lauren or anything else for that matter. How could you? You don't know anything about anyone!" He huffed reaching over to take the bottle again before stopping abruptly. "You didn't know Kenzi felt alone and abandoned. You didn't know Tamsin had the biggest crush on you since always! You didn't know how much Lauren hurt that you could offer to "claim" her instead of accepting her decision to stay with the Dark, just like she always accepted you." He said finally, Bo's mouth shut tight.

"Dyson."

"No. Don't" he said curtly pushing away from her. "Lauren is great. She's kind and funny and loyal. She means a lot to me. And I don't want you fucking things up for her and this baby. Do you have any idea how much it would hurt a kid to have a parent just walk out on them?" he asked incredulously.

"I would never-'

"You don't what you would and wouldn't do." Dyson said quietly. "All we know is that at this point you aren't "Our" Bo. You look like her, you sound like her, hell you even dress like her. But what happens when the next big bad wolf comes along." He chuckled at his own joke. "You left this family Bo. You just can't have it back because you want it." He said finally stepping away from her. "Congratulations, don't fuck it up."

Bo watched as he stiffly walked out the front door of the Dahl.

"FUCK!' she mumbled to herself. People had it wrong. Running away was easy it was staying and making amends to people who had loved and put their trust in you that was hard.

Swallowing back the hurt and feelings of shame Bo reaffirmed to herself her goals. She would win Lauren back. She would love her above all others and she would be the mother she never had. She wouldn't let her child down by abandoning it. She would prove to her family of friends that they could trust her with their hearts.


End file.
